Alice's Girl
by crazedlovers
Summary: What would happen if Alice bite an innocent human girl, whose blood just happened to drive poor Alice crazy? How do the Cullen's react? How does Bella deal with a newborn vampire? Rated M for safety
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twlight, or any of the chracter assoc. with the Twilight series...I am not as totally awsome as Stephanie Meyer and never will be (tear tear)**

BPOV

He knew I was awake

He knew I was awake. But like me, he pretended I wasn't, 'cause we both knew that as I woke up, we'd have to leave. Edward had stolen me away from Alice and her crazed wedding planning…I had been living at the Cullen's house ever since Edward and I had told Charlie we were getting married….and Charlie kicked me out. He screamed at me, told me I was to young. He said I was a stupid teenager… I pushed the thought of Charlie from my mind. I snuggled closer to Edward. We were lying in our meadow, delaying our return to the house. I rolled over at my fiancé, and smiled, he smiled back. He looked beautiful, "Morning Love," he whispered, "how was your nap?"

"Almost as good as reality" He smiled and brought my lips up to his cold ones. "You think much too much of me," he murmured against my lips, "I'm really not that wonderful." I kissed him back fiercely, like always, he pulled away too soon. I sighed and settled back into my nook against his chest. "Yes, you are, you're my wonderful" I curled up against him.

"Excuse me you two…Edward! You promised to have her back three hours ago!" Alice was suddenly standing impatiently there in the clearing. She continued her outrage "…her wedding dress isn't done and I have no clue what she wants until she picks it, so how the hell am I supposed to plan this wedding when you keep taking her away from me!!" She stood with her hands on her hips, glaring at us.

"Alice…" Edward trialed of into a voice so quiet I couldn't hear. They both kept looking at each other, then me.

"What?" I asked indignantly, "WHAT?!"

Edward turned to me, "Bella, love, clam down

"Edward I will not calm down until you tell me!" "Bella, its nothing serious! She just wants to take you shopping…and I told her I wasn't ready to let you go yet…please stop being so paranoid!" I buried my blushing face into his chest. "Sorry, I'm just worried that I'll have screwed up the Cullen's lives…again." His fingers found my face and pulled it up to look at his own. "Bella, you have done nothing wrong." I looked at him, his face was such a picture of honesty I could almost believe him. Then he did the most wonderful thing, he pulled my lips to his own and opened them. I could hardly believe he was allowing this! I kissed him back with vigor. He paused to test himself, I patiently waited, not pushing any further. His lips returned to the investigation of mine, and his hands moved from my back to my waist, and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Ew! Can you guys keep it PG while I'm here please?!" Alice interrupted us, her nose wrinkled in disgust. I loved Alice with all my heart, but she had just interrupted one of the most amazing moments! Fortunately, Edward came to my rescue.

"Then Alice, why don't you and Jasper keep things PG while I'm within a two mile radius? No offense to either of you, but I really have no want/need to hear about how good Jasper is in bed, and how you can hardly wait to jump his bones."

Alice hissed at him…"It's not my fault you're a freak." "Oh yeah," Edward replied, "If I'm a freak what does that make you?" He threw her a teasing smile. She grimiced."Alright, it's not my fault if your wedding isn't perfect…" She stalked away.

Edward turned and looked at me, "Where were we?" I smiled and moved his hands back to my waist, "I think I remember…" My lips found Edward's. Our lips returned to the dance they had begun less than 5 minutes. Then Edward pushed me away. I grumbled, thinking he had gone to far again…"It was you who started it this time…" Then I saw the look on his face. "What's wrong?" He looked at me "We have to go home, there is something wrong with Alice…"

**Please be nice and if you do read this, please revew it, the two of us are**

**newbies, we need advice.**

**XOXO,**

**crazedlovers**


	2. Chapter 2

We ran (or flew in my opinion) tot the Cullen's House and found Alice sitting with her head in her hands on the stairs

We ran (or flew in my opinion) tot the Cullen's House and found Alice sitting with her head in her hands on the stairs. Jasper was sitting next to her, looking incredibly worried. "What's wrong?" Edward asked. Alice looked up and shook her head. Edward let go of me and walked over to Alice…He murmured something to her in a voice to low for me to hear (I was really sick of that) and her face only became more crestfallen. Jasper shot him a look. He picked up Alice and carried her upstairs, to their bedroom I assumed. "What's wrong?" I asked concerned. Aside from Edward, she was my best friend. She was usually so happy. I couldn't imagine what could be wrong. Edward pulled me close "Nothing that concerns you my love." He whispered. It took all that I had to pull myself out of those beautiful marble arms. I stomped my foot. "Edward Cullen! You will tell me what's wrong!" He tilted his head and smiled.

"You're cute when you're angry." I almost melted right there on the spot, he was so beautiful…but I wasn't giving up this time.

"What's wrong with Alice?" He smiled and pressed his cold lips to mine. My heart beat erratically. He opened his lips. I felt dizzy…

"Bella!" Edward called from a foggy far off place.

I was lying on our bed. Crap, I had passed out again. I opened my eyes.

"Bella!" Edward's eyes were lit with concern. "I'm okay…just humiliated" Edward smiled

"I think you're adorable" He eased himself onto the bed next to me. His hand traced patterns along my arm. I thought about what had happened before my…incident. Alice was upset, suddenly, and nothing seemed to be wrong. Therefore, something had happened that only Alice knew…or was yet to happen and only a physic could see it. As my still-foggy mind worked through this process, Edward lie next to me, drawing invisible artwork on my arms and stomach.

"Edward, what did Alice see?"

His demeanor changed, I watched his face carefully, he looked back at me soberly. "Alice saw herself…killing someone."

APOV

I lie on our bed, my head on Jazz's chest, replaying my vision over and over. I had been doing so well…how could I do this now? How could I disappoint Carlise, and my brothers? How could I do this to my husband? I was the strong one. I had helped Jazzy through his rough years. Cleaned him up after he fell off the wagon, helped him, led by example. How could I go and be everything I'd tried so hard not to be? I would scare Bella, I could see that to. I closed my eyes and watched Bella turn and run into a store. Unlike Edward I wasn't killing a murderous vampire...I was killing an innocent human girl. A small, weak, fifteen year old child. I watched as Edward coaxed her back out. I looked at the girl on the floor. There ways no way around it. I had tried so many ideas…nothing would work. Maybe if I avoided that mall? No, then I would run into her in Forks. Maybe if I went to the mall and avoided that store? No, then- wait, it would work! As long as I stayed far away from that store, and didn't even go there by accident. I closed my eyes and focused on the new vision. I smiled.

"Honey?" Jasper looked at me, his eyes where wide with concern. "You gonna be okay baby?" I looked at my Jazz, my brave little soldier. Lord knows how hard it must have been for him, feeling both of our emotions. "Yeah baby, It's all gonna work out fine." He smiled, and I looked into his golden eyes. Silently, I promised myself that both of our eyes would stay that way forever. Jasper must have sensed that everything was okay, because before I knew it I was under hi on the bed, his lips were on mine and his hand snaking its way beneath my shirt.


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

BPOV

I was curled up in Edward's arms, shaking. We were in the back of Alice's Porsche, cruising well above the speed limit. "I hate this, I hate speed." Edward kissed my hair "careful my love." He murmured. I realized I was clenching my fists so tight, they were white. I relaxed and curled closer to Edward, and then I squeezed my eyes shut, "Stupid vampires, and their stupid need for super-human speed." Edward chuckled. I opened my eyes to see his smiling face; he rewarded my bravery with one of his special grins. I smiled back. Feeling braver, I looked at Alice. She turned and smiled at me. "We're going to have so much fun" she started to bounce up and down, "I saw this new shoe store and they had some of the must wonderful shoes! Finally some decent shoes in Washington! And, I found the most _perfect_ flowers." She bounced faster, looking at me, expecting me to share her enthusiasm. I was glad she had gotten over what had happened earlier. This was my Alice, happy, perky, and ready to shop. I looked over at Jasper, who was in the passenger seat. He seemed to be bursting with joy. I figured he wasn't just echoing his wife's happiness, but was truly happy himself. He probably was happy Alice was better. He looked at me, gestured to Alice, rolled his eyes, and winked. I giggled. Alice's happy mood was effecting even me, even though I didn't have super-human powers. I looked back at Edward, he was smiling too. Then he laughed his musical, beautiful laugh. "An empath and an overly happy freak -a marriage that unfortunately affects all of us and causes us to acts like crazy, druggie lunatics. My last bit of sanity is at stake!" Everyone laughed and I looked around. I couldn't wait to be like them, to really belong to this wonderful family. Suddenly, Alice slowed down, and stopped. "We're here!" She announced. I looked out at the Seattle Mall, "Welcome to hell…" I murmured to myself. Edward and Jasper laughed, Alice gave me a death glare. She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the car. "Come on young lady, you're going to enjoy this." She started to pull me toward the Lord and Taylor entrance. She looked over her shoulder at the boys, "You two go and look at the iPod's or something like that." They walked away toward a camping store entrance. We watched them walk away. Once they were inside the store, Alice leaned over to me." Aren't they beautiful?!" Alice whispered in a giggle. I blushed and laughed. Alice smiled and pulled me towards the mall. Even though I resisted with all my might, she still pulled me along like a rag doll. "Alice, please don't make me do this," I protested as she dragged me closer to the Lord and Taylor's entrance, "please Alice, you can just pick stuff out, you know more about this than I do!" Alice grinned, "But, I don't know what _you_ want until you decide. And you can't decide if you're not there!" She got me through the door and almost immediately we were greeted by one of those annoyingly happy sales-clerks. "Hello, how are we doing today ladies?" she asked in her nasal voice. "Fine," Alice said, "Shoes." The lady turned on her heel and walked toward the center of the store. Alice followed, looking eagerly at all the clothes. I followed like a prisoner. "Here they are!" the lady chirped, and she left us. Alice turned to me and smiled. "Now the fun begins…"

EPOV

Jasper and I stood casually in the back-pack section of an outdoor camping store. To by passers we looked engrossed in picking out the perfect backpack. Really, I was watching images of Bella flash through Alice's mind and Jasper was trying to battle the depression of the old man in the aisle next to us. _They look beautiful…_ I looked over to see whose thoughts had popped into my head. She was tall and lacking any real figure. She was one of those girls with blond highlighted hair that was straightened one-to-many-times, and an out-of-the-bottle tan. She had a totally cocky over-confident attitude. _C'mon Ceilse, they're just guys…go over and talk to them…o.m.g. The things I want to do to them! _ I looked over at Jasper. He seemed to be reeling and the sudden waves of lust Ceilse was omitting. She sauntered our way, "Hi," she called to us, "My name's Ceilse…" she was cut off by a small, pretty girl with long wavy black hair. "Ceilse! You have to listen to this!" Ceilse gave her an evil look. _Why does Melody always ruin my fun?_ As annoying as Ceilse's mind was, Melody's was interesting. Her thoughts were not words, put music. Complicated melodies intertwined with a clear counter melody and a strong supportive bass. She looked vaguely familiar. She seemed to only be about fourteen, an orange iPod in her hand, where had I seen her before? Ceilse looked our way again, poor Jasper, even I could feel the lust that seemed to be oozing from her pores. I looked over at him…_Edward help! I can't take much more of this!! _I nodded my head slightly. We walked out of the store and headed to Border's Book Store. We really didn't need a book, we'd either experienced the scenarios first hand or heard first person accounts, still, it was funny to hear what human's thought about life. Unfortunately Ceilse followed, dragging poor Melody behind.

BPOV

I was sitting in a chair, trying on what seemed to be the millionth pair of shoes. They looked like a death trap, with complicated straps and a heel that didn't look much larger than a toothpick. Once I fastened the straps, I held my foot out for inspection. "Alice, what do you think of this?" I asked with a sigh. Alice didn't respond. "Alice?" she was staring of into space. She was having a vision. Then, suddenly, she snapped out of her gaze. She knelt down and pulled the shoes of my feet, a little to fast. I hissed a warning to her, "Alice! Human speed!!" She slowed down enough not to get us noticed. "C'mon Bella, we need to leave." I stared at her in disbelief, she saw the question in my eyes. "Some crazy teenage girl is radiating way to much lust for Jasper, I've got to help him out of this mall." Concern washed over her face. She grabbed my arm and tugged me out of the store. We made for the Border's book store. Then I saw Edward and Jasper headed for us, following them were to young teenage girls. Jasper had a look of pain on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: None of this is mine (except Melody and Celise) there is no way I am as awsome as S.M. and will never ever ever be.**

APOV

I walked through the crowd, not noticing anything but Jasper. I could see him breaking down. I could see him breaking down id we didn't get him out of this mall. Then I looked behind him, at the girl who was causing this near-breakdown, and saw **the girl**. It was the girl from my vision. I looked up at the store we were by, Border's. Damn! Damn! Hell no! No! No! This wasn't going to happen. I stopped in my tracks and looked at Edward; he stared at me, scared. I turned and headed into an employee's only area, there was no one else there thank god. All five followed. All of a sudden we were all there in that warm, enclosed room. The smell of her blood hit me like a brick wall. Her blood smelled like none other, like hot chocolate and peppermints. It was _impossible_ to resist. The vampire monster in my mind over-whelmed my conscious. She was as good as gone. Venom filled my mouth, my eyes turned black, I was hungry.

BPOV

Alice was scary, no, Alice was beyond scary. Alice was monster. I stood shaking. I looked over at Edward. He switched his of gaze from Alice to me. "Leave!" he ordered. I tried, but my legs wouldn't move. Then Alice sprang. Her teeth sunk into the black-haired girl's neck. Her eyes were closed in total bliss. Out of nowhere Jasper and Edward were pulling Alice off the girl. They fought until I couldn't see their bodies because they were moving so fast. I heard a distant _clang_ so I presumed them to be in different part of the mall's storage unit. I then noticed the girl on the floor, she was still breathing. Of their own accord my legs walked over to her and knelt down. I took her hand. "What's your name?" I asked staring at this girl, who was probably experiencing her last human moments. "Melody" she gasped. She was in insane pain. "Girl?" she asked, "Can you make the pain stop? Please?" Her features were contorted with hurt. I looked down at here, "No sweetheart, you're going to be a vampire now." Melody's eyes grew wide, and I heard a thump on the floor behind me. I looked back to see her blond poser friend passed out. Crap, I had forgotten about her. Melody let out a scream of pain. I clasped my head over her mouth. "Someone will find us!" I whispered. We sat there together, until Edward, Jasper, and Alice came back. Edward pulled me up and held me close. "You are so brave," he whispered in my ear. He kissed my forehead, and I looked up at Alice and Jasper. Jasper was rubbing her shoulders, and whispering to her. Alice was standing there looking in horror Melody. "What have I done?!"

**So we wanted to apoligize for the short chapters. We write them during school, then type them up at home. If anyone has some good ideas for us to use reveiw and tell us!**

**With Love,**

**crazedlovers**


End file.
